<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Color Me Surprised by dailyexistentialcrisis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702704">Color Me Surprised</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyexistentialcrisis/pseuds/dailyexistentialcrisis'>dailyexistentialcrisis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Concussions, Din Djarin &amp; Cara Dune Friendship, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Din Djarin is a himbo, Din and Luke are quaking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Din Djarin, Grogu and Cara are a terrifying duo, Grogu | Baby Yoda Being a Little Shit, Introspection, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker is a Sweetheart, Luke Skywalker is also a himbo tbh, M/M, ManDadlorian, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Medical Inaccuracies, Mentioned Boba Fett, Mentioned Cobb Vanth, Mentioned Han Solo, Mentioned Leia Organa, Mentioned Migs Mayfeld, Mentioned Omera, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Din Djarin, POV Luke Skywalker, Protective Din Djarin, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soft Din Djarin, Soft Luke Skywalker, Soulmates, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2, bacta is like the magic spray they use in sports, it’s a miracle, luke will give him that hug, spritz spritz and they’re up again, thanks star wars, you know whenever someone falls down</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyexistentialcrisis/pseuds/dailyexistentialcrisis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Din Djarin was a child growing up on Aq Vetina, he heard all kinds of stories of soulmates meeting for the first time. There were many different types of soul bonds, he’d been told, ranging from shared marks to red strings of fate to his own impermanent color blindness. He used to dream of meeting his soulmate. </p><p>After he swore the Creed, it hardly mattered. One must make eye contact unhindered in order to forge the bond, a feat made impossible with his helmet’s visor. </p><p>What were the chances that the fourth time he bared his face and made eye contact he would be meeting his soulmate? A Mandalorian and a Jedi. No one ever saw it coming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara Dune &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda &amp; Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Grogu | Baby Yoda &amp; Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... the Mandalorian has once again become my hyper fixation with the release of Season 2.  Since then, I have joined you all in Din/Luke hell even though the two of them only exchange like 10 words. Then I thought about how they canonically make eye contact (I rechecked as I wrote this note) and then I remembered the classic colorblind soulmate trope and it would not leave my mind. Seriously. It’s been three and a half weeks. No one else had written it so... here we are!<br/>Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Din Djarin was a child growing up on Aq Vetina, he heard all kinds of stories of soulmates meeting for the first time. There were many different types of soul bonds, he’d been told, ranging from shared marks to red strings of fate to his own impermanent color blindness. Din had always hoped to one day meet his soulmate and see the crimson robes his people wore in color. </p><p>The droids came and took everyone he knew away from him. The images of his fallen family and friends were burned into his mind, bright flashes and trails of grey the same shade of their robes strewn around them.<br/>
By the time he left his home, his mind had changed. He didn’t want to see the red that he could never again associate with only his clothes. </p><p>He didn’t want to get close to someone only to risk dealing with the pain of losing them all over again. He was glad when none of the other younglings in the Fighting Corps had the same bond as him.</p><p>After he swore the Creed, it hardly mattered. One must make eye contact unhindered in order to forge the bond, a feat made impossible with his helmet’s visor. <em>This is the way.</em> </p><p>And so Din Djarin resigned himself to never meeting his soulmate. As <em>Beroya</em> for his Covert, having his fated other half at his side could prove to be a hindrance anyway. He didn’t <em>do</em> family. Then he met the kid. </p><p>Grogu made almost everything lose its purpose to him. </p><p>What reason was there in adhering to a Guild that would have him turn over a child for a reward? What could a child have even done to have landed such a steep price in the first place?</p><p>He broke the Guild’s rules. He saved the kid. </p><p>What was the point in flying solo when he had come so close to crashing every time he turned down a helping hand?</p><p>Din Djarin made allies outside of <em>aliit</em> for the first time in decades. Stepping out of his comfort zone he was able to bring people together on Sorgan and Tatooine. His isolation policy was not hurting only him. </p><p>What would have happened if he and Cara hadn’t united with the villagers on Sorgan? Would the raiders have attacked and looted until there was nothing left? Would they have moved on to another town on that backwater planet once there was nothing left to pillage?</p><p>What could have happened to the already struggling Mos Pelgo if he hadn’t intervened? Would the krayt dragon have eventually swallowed the entire town? </p><p>And if he hadn’t brought Vanth to ally with the Sand People, how many lives between their two peoples would have been lost in conflict?</p><p>In an attempt to find a Jedi he met other Mandalorians who called his Covert a cult. They said they followed the New Way. His <em>aliit</em> were extremists following the Old Ways of Mandalore. But can any single person define what it is to be a Mandalorian? What right does Bo Katan have to do this that he doesn’t? Maybe she <em>was</em> royalty, but Mandalore is gone now, its people scattered throughout the galaxy. </p><p>The <em>Mando’ad</em> of old were enemies with the <em>Jetti.</em> Din Djarin partnered with one for the kid.</p><p>Was losing Grogu at the <em>Jetti</em> temple on Tython his people’s ancestors’ punishment? </p><p>No. Mandalorians of all people knew the value of family. Nothing he did could make his family less sacred in their eyes. Nothing could justify what happened when the Dark Troopers arrived. When his foundling was taken from him.</p><p>He called in a few favors and his allies did not let him down. </p><p>On Morak, the Mandalorian traded his <em>buy’ce</em> for a trooper helmet. He was past justifying his actions. What was the point of adhering to his Creed if it put his <em>ad’ika</em> in danger? Scratch that, he had already failed Grogu. Breaking the Creed was his only chance at fixing his mistakes.</p><p>So when Mayfeld couldn’t risk a walk to the terminal, he once again resigned himself to what he perceived to be his fate. </p><p>Din made eye contact for the first time since swearing the Creed. As he fought to keep the panic from his face, <em>‘kriff</em> my face, <em>my face feels so exposed, and everyone knows, they</em> know, <em>and they can see me, and-‘</em> he realized that he would do anything to protect his son. </p><p>He couldn’t become <em>dar’manda</em> for breaking the Creed if he had already lost his son on Tython. As far as he was concerned, Grogu was the only thing in his life currently giving him a purpose. Letting him stay in the hands of Imps would strip him of his identity faster than showing his face ever would.</p><p>It wasn’t until later under the safety of his beskar helmet that he realized how no one he had locked eyes with was his soulmate. Preoccupied with everything going on, Din didn’t quite know how he now felt about meeting his soulmate. He just knew his own thankfulness that neither Migs Mayfeld nor Valin Hess was his soulmate. Although he had made many questionable decisions throughout his life, he didn’t quite think he deserved to be stuck with either of them in some strange twist of fate. </p><p>With the data stick in hand, Din Djarin boarded Moff Gideon’s cruiser. Though his allies were no longer behind him, they still had his back. Boba Fett and Fennec Shand had extended what for them was supposed to be a quick deal to help him save the kid. Cara Dune had dropped everything and risked her new position in the New Republic to help him. (Even Mayfeld had been less of an ass than usual, helping him out even though he wasn’t expecting a reward.) </p><p>Din knew if they had swung by Tatooine or Sorgan, Cobb Vanth, Peli Motto, and Omera would have joined him in an instant. </p><p>So maybe it wasn’t so bad to get close to people. Against all odds, he had found something that resembled a family. Sure, it was dysfunctional as <em>osik,</em> (and he wasn’t counting Mayfeld, although that bastard <em>had</em> come through for him), but it was his. And it was almost whole again. </p><p>He was so close to retrieving Grogu when Gideon struck. Din Djarin, a war orphan and a nobody of a foundling, turned bounty hunter, turned <em>buir,</em> won the Darksaber by sheer force of will. His determination to rescue his <em>ad’ika</em> gave him the kingship of <em>Manda’yaim.</em> Bo Katan had outright refused to take the saber on the bridge. The throne and title of <em>Mand’alor</em> were his for the taking. </p><p>A little over a year ago, he would have felt terrified in this situation; after all that had happened in the span of a week, he could only manage apprehension alongside his overwhelming relief. He had the kid back. He had his friends. If the worst came to play, they would be there for him again.</p><p>Din Djarin, proud <em>buir</em> and <em>cabur,</em> had defied every expectation he had ever had.  </p><p>Then the Jedi arrived to take his son, his <em>ad’ika,</em> away, and he had to put everything aside. Din so loved his son that he would do anything for him, even if that meant giving him up. </p><p>Gazing down at the face of his son, Din knew he would do it all over again in a heartbeat. Though he had to say goodbye to yet another loved one, and <em>dank farrik</em> did it hurt, he had felt more than he had in years. He had found a purpose to protect and deliver sweet little Grogu to someone who could properly teach and care for him. Din felt tears stinging his eyes. He set the kid on the ground and did his best not to cry when his <em>ad’ika</em> held onto his leg in one final goodbye. The arrival of the R2 unit drew the kid’s attention away and the Mandalorian watched him as he toddled away towards it.  </p><p>Mustering up his resolve to meet the eyes of Grogu’s new <em>cabur,</em> Din began to prepare a few words to say to the Jedi. He wanted to make it very clear that he expected visitation rights, (because he would not settle for anything less, dammit), as well as complete protection for his <em>ad’ika.</em> Then the world blossomed into color as he finally met the other man’s eyes, taking his breath away</p><p>“...shit.”</p><p>His thoughts came in quick succession following the emotional whiplash. First off, what were the chances that the fourth time he bared his face and made eye contact, he would be meeting his soulmate? <em>‘I’m too tired for this shit.’</em> How likely was it that the <em>Jetti</em> he had spent nearly a year searching for was the one person he had once hoped to never meet? Then- <em>‘...oh.</em> Wow. <em>Great first impression,</em> di’kut. <em>You should probably do or say something else besides an expletive-‘</em></p><p> A Mandalorian and a Jedi. Their people were enemies for ages, and now the two of them were soulmates? They probably had nothing in common. </p><p>The Jedi appeared to be equally shocked. Grogu, seemingly sensing something, turned around and made a questioning noise. Both Din and the unnamed Jedi <em>(‘my farking soulmate!’)</em> both turned towards the kid at the sound. Grogu looked between the two of them in contemplation before giggling and holding out his arms for Din to pick him up. He gladly obliged. </p><p>The Mandalorian had thought the little womp rat was cute before, but in color- well. Suffice it to say that he would undoubtedly storm a thousand more Imperial cruisers (not that he wouldn’t before). </p><p>The Jedi seemed to be thinking the same thing as him judging by the smile growing on his face. As if sensing Din’s eyes on him, he looked up. <em>‘I wonder what the name of his eye color is.</em> Mesh’la.’ The <em>Jetti’s</em> cheeks went rosy as he flashed a blinding grin upon Din. The Mandalorian had to look away. <em>‘Why does my face suddenly feel warm?’</em> </p><p>Then the <em>Jetti</em> extended his lightsaber-free hand. Din looked at it dumbly for a moment before slowly grasping it with his own. </p><p>“It’s nice to finally meet you. My name is Luke Skywalker. Your son contacted me through the Force on Tython.”</p><p>“Din Djarin.”</p><p>The Jedi- no, <em>Luke,</em> blinked. He repeated the Din’s name as if it were valuable to him before letting go of his hand. That dashing smile made another appearance as he dragged a hand through his hair. In his <em>buir’s</em> arms, Grogu cooed happily. </p><p>A few moments passed in comfortable silence before someone cleared their throat behind Din.  The reminder of other people being in the room shook both the Mandalorian and the Jedi from their stupor. </p><p>In one swift move, Din squatted down and replaced his helmet on his head. Before turning to his allies, he stole one last glance at his soulmate. Luke seemed to be contemplating what to say to their unwitting crowd. Din was content to let him. Cara eventually spoke up before the Jedi could.</p><p>“Sorry for interrupting, Mando, but what...?”</p><p>Din turned to see if Luke had come up with a response yet. Judging by the pleading look sent towards his visor, he hadn’t. Din huffed a soft laugh at the sight of the powerful Jedi struggling at what to say. Maybe there would be more similarities between him than he had previously thought. </p><p>He turned to respond to Cara in his usual, casually clipped tone. </p><p>“Uh...colors. We’re soulmates.”</p><p>Grogu chortled. He turned his head back to see Luke giving him another smile, this time accompanied by an encouraging thumbs-up. Din returned both and his soulmate laughed lightly. </p><p>Ahead of him, Cara looked how he felt. Fennec lowered her rifle, chuckling in disbelief. Koska Reeves appeared amused while Bo Katan’s perpetual glower lessened slightly. </p><p>“Wait a second,” Cara muttered in realization, “do you not know who he is, Mando?”</p><p>Din blinked behind his helmet.</p><p>“My soulmate, apparently.”</p><p>Fennec’s chuckles grew louder as she shifted into a more relaxed position, murmuring a bemused, “Boba will <em>never</em> believe this.”</p><p> Meanwhile, Cara snickered at his serious response, incredulous. </p><p>“Should you tell him, Skywalker, or should I?”</p><p>Skywalker shuffled awkwardly before fiddling with the lightsaber he had clipped onto his belt. </p><p>“Uh well, I mean... I sort of fought in the war against the Empire?”</p><p>Bo Katan scoffed. </p><p><em>”Di’kut Jetti.</em> He blew up the Death Star.”</p><p>Luke laughed nervously, sweeping his hand through his hair in what appeared to be a nervous habit. He grinned at the Mandalorians sheepishly. Din’s head spun, and his concussion from the Dark Trooper punching his helmet into <em>the kriffing wall</em> earlier was not helping. The room was growing fuzzy at the edges of his vision. From his position in his arms, Grogu trilled at his <em>buir</em> in concern. </p><p>“I’m sorry, he what?”</p><p>The room began to spin faster as Din felt himself sway. Luke looked worried as he reached out to help lower the Mandalorian to the floor, settling the kid in his lap.</p><p>“I can tell you all about that later, Din. Right now, Grogu is telling me that you have a concussion.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine. S’nothing new.” </p><p>Cara joined them on the ground, supporting his other side. Din faintly registered Fennec contacting Fett somewhere through the fog. Presently, his mind was more preoccupied with the concerned murmurs of his found family. Cara mentioned something about a penchant for head wounds, his son cooing in agreement. After one of the other Mandalorians said to take him to the cruiser’s med bay, Din felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around him. He looked up into the dazzling eyes of his soulmate and breathed out,</p><p>
  <em>“Mesh’la.”</em>
</p><p>The other’s voices were becoming more distant to him, (and he couldn’t quite understand why Luke’s face was that rosy color again), but he wasn’t afraid anymore. He was found. </p><p>And if Din Djarin passed out with a dopey smile on his face, only his son and Luke were the wiser.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone and welcome back to the story! I was pleasantly surprised by all of your amazing feedback; it gave me a ton of motivation for writing the second chapter :D i have a play to be writing for school right now, but y’all hyped me up enough to put it off some more &gt;:))</p>
<p>~that being said, I hope y’all like the second chapter :))))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back on Tatooine, Luke hadn’t missed much. Sure, he was tired of having nothing to do on the desert planet, but he had always thought himself to be just like anybody else. He hadn’t even noticed that he was colorblind until he was helping his Uncle Owen rewire something. He connected the red wire when he was supposed to grab <em>the other red wire</em> instead, making the project they were working on explode in his face. </p>
<p>Uncle Owen had chuckled, asking him if the green wire was so different from the blue wires they usually used that he couldn't tell them apart.  </p>
<p>“There was a green wire? They both looked red to me!”</p>
<p>And it’s not like he had ever seen the color green before anyway. Just like all else on Tatooine, mostly everything looked the same. It was not his fault, okay?</p>
<p>“Thank you very much, Uncle Owen. You can stop laughing now.”</p>
<p>Later that day, his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru sat him down and told him about soulbonds. Supposedly, when he made eye contact with his soulmate, he would start to see in color. They showed him their tattoos, the tiny scrawled numbers on their wrists that formed time stamps. According to Aunt Beru, they used to countdown before the two of them met for the first time. </p>
<p>If Luke was being honest, he was kind of jealous. Nothing interesting happened on Tatooine. At least if he had a timer he’d know when he could finally get off the planet. Figures that there were hundreds of different possible bonds throughout the galaxy, (including one that actually <em>leads</em> people to their soulmates, which just wasn’t fair), and he got stuck with one of the vaguest bonds in existence. For all he knew, Luke could be dying when he finally met his soulmate. Not to mention how it also made wiring harder.</p>
<p>A few weeks later, Luke seriously hoped that whoever’s fault it was for making another one of his projects combust was struggling with the colorblindness as much as he was. Maybe when he met his soulmate they could bond over it (after he smacked them, that is). </p>
<p>Then the Jawas came, trading over the red droid. </p>
<p>“No, Luke, take the <em>other</em> red droid!”</p>
<p>Personally, Luke didn’t think there was a big difference. In fact, the dark red droid he had picked (blue, apparently) turned out to be the more functional of the two anyway. </p>
<p>The trouble started with the droid. It came with a message from a princess who turned out to be his sister, leading him to his future brother-in-law and later his father. Along the way, he exploded the Death Star and learned how to move things using his mind from who used to be his crazy old neighbor and an ancient wizard who spoke in riddles. The further he traveled from Tatooine, the more he missed his Aunt and Uncle. He wondered if they would be proud.</p>
<p>It seemed no matter how many people he met, not one of them was his soulmate. Luke Skywalker, proclaimed the hero of the Rebellion, had been to countless ceremonies and celebrations, meeting tons of people in such short amounts of time, yet according to fate, none of them were right for him. </p>
<p>So he smiled genially to everyone who looked him in the eyes, forcing himself not to let his disappointment show every time he saw yet another pair of grey eyes staring back at him. </p>
<p>Once, when he vented to the Force ghost of his old master, Yoda told him not to worry about it. Kind of.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Make attachments, a wise Jedi does not.”</em>
</p>
<p>Luke was pretty sure that Yoda was just bitter that he was dead and without a soulmate of his own. Either way, he wasn’t going to take the words too seriously. Being the last of the Jedi had one advantage, Luke thought. He didn’t have to follow <em>all</em> the rules. </p>
<p>(Sure, maybe the Force ghosts <em>might</em> get mad, but what can they do? They’re all dead.)</p>
<p>Sometimes Luke wondered if he even had a soulmate. Yoda certainly never had one; how many others went without soulbonds in their lives? Although he knew it wasn’t entirely uncommon to be without a soulmate, he couldn’t imagine not having someone out there in the galaxy waiting to meet him.</p>
<p>At his sister’s wedding, he felt distracted. Leia and Han had found soulmates in each other during a shootout, discovering the quips they had exchanged permanently tattooed on their wrists less than a day later. They had fought a war together and both made it out alive. They were inseparable.</p>
<p>Would he ever have someone like that? It only grew worse from there.</p>
<p>What if he was just normally colorblind without hope of someone ever lighting up his life? What if his soulmate had already died? People with the same kind of bond as him always lost their ability to see color whenever their predestined passed. Could that be him? Luke scanned through the Force for an answer and was only met with silence. </p>
<p>He decided to take a break from aiding the New Republic, searching for possible locations to set up a new Jedi Academy instead.</p>
<p>The Force began whispering around him. Luke ignored it. <em>‘Two can play that game.’</em></p>
<p>He found a moon that once housed the Rebel Alliance, covered in jungle and full of life. He began setting up the start of an academy on Yavin IV, taking in all of the sights and wondering how much more beautiful everything would be with <em>someone</em> by his side. Luke sighed.</p>
<p>He woke up to the Force screaming out at him. There was a child somewhere, a Jedi temple maybe? A beacon, calling out through the Force-</p>
<p>He followed it to Tython, where he discovered scorch marks, bodies of Storm Troopers, and what looked like had once been some sort of transport. The feeling of devastation ran rampant through the Force; a great tragedy happened here. Then a vision cut through- a man made from silver and pure determination making his way towards the child. </p>
<p>Luke followed the Force to a light cruiser, striking down all that separated him from the man and child.</p>
<p>That's how the Jedi finds himself a little over an hour later with a Mandalorian cradled in his arms. His name is Din Djarin, he loves his son unconditionally, and he is Luke’s soulmate. The Mandalorian is so breathtakingly captivating, from his unwavering tenacity to his endless compassion. His soulmate is somehow so attuned to his son yet endearingly oblivious all at the same time that Luke’s face hurts from smiling. </p>
<p>Din has no idea who Luke is, only a small bit of recognition flashing from him when the shock trooper mentions the Death Star. At least his allies know who he is. Luke could feel their amusement at the man’s lack of familiarity. <em>(‘Wait, did one of them just mention Boba Fett??’)</em></p>
<p>Din’s eyes remind him of home, and Luke wants to learn anything he can about his soulmate. Luke is more than a little bit in love; he can only hope Din feels the same.</p>
<p>Barely awake, his soulmate whispers something in a langue he doesn’t recognize. Judging by the face of one of the other Mandalorians, she understood him. </p>
<p>“Do you know what that means?” he decides to ask. </p>
<p><em>“Mesh’la?</em> It means beautiful.”</p>
<p>And stars, Luke’s face is burning. The shock trooper, <em>(‘Cara Dune,’</em> the Force supplies), is full-on laughing now.</p>
<p>“...o-oh.”</p>
<p>R2-D2, loyal as ever, beeped out something about heading back to the X-Wing. Dazed, Luke nodded in his general direction.</p>
<p>Just then, a strange sound came from Grogu, who was looking up at Luke mischievously. Wait a second. <em>‘Is- is he</em> wheezing?’</p>
<p>The scandalized expression Luke shot him only served to make him and Cara laugh harder.</p>
<p>“Come on then, pretty boy. I’ll help you take these two to the med bay,” Cara managed out between snorts. After recomposing herself some, she scooped up the kid and sauntered into the hallway. </p>
<p>Maybe he <em>could</em> navigate the ship using the Force, but Luke knew that the Mandalorian should have someone he knew better by his side once he woke up. So, as much as Luke wanted to not respond to the monicker, he had to set aside his pride for Din’s sake and shuffled along after them. <em>‘You’re doing this all for Din,’</em> he told himself as another wave of hilarity seeped from Cara, <em>‘Din and Grogu.’</em> </p>
<p>The little womp rat in question radiated smugness through the Force. <em>‘How can a toddler be that smug?? At this rate, he could give even</em> Han <em>a run for his money.’</em></p><hr/>
<p>Between the gorgeous man passed out in his arms and the woman and child next to him, (neither of whom would stop poking fun at him), the walk to the med bay felt like it lasted miles. The elevator ride was already uncomfortable as it was; Cara hadn’t completely recovered from her giggle fit earlier.</p>
<p>That, and Grogu had it out for him; it was the only logical conclusion. Every few minutes, he’d mentally send through a memory of his father defeating some dangerous enemy in a jaw-dropping fight, tripping Luke up each time. Cara Dune caught on following the third or fourth incident. </p>
<p>“You okay there, Skywalker?” </p>
<p>It took Luke a second longer than it should have to realize that there was not a hint of concern in her voice. </p>
<p>“It’s... the kid is- Nothing.”</p>
<p>She smirked. “That’s not what I asked.”</p>
<p>Luke didn’t know how to respond. He looked around for anything to help him out of the conversation. Salvation came in the form of a new archway.</p>
<p>“Oh look! The med bay. We’re here.” He silently prayed that Cara would refrain from mentioning how he picked up his pace. </p>
<p>Luke set his soulmate down on an empty cot, before turning to search for a medical droid. In the motion, he caught sight of the shock trooper whispering something to the kid. </p>
<p>Grogu giggled and Luke had to force himself to refocus on the task at hand.</p>
<p> He had only interacted with Din for a few minutes at most, but with a crush the size of the Death Star, he could tell that their bond was not going to be just platonic. At least not from his end. His attempt at a calm and collected Jedi facade had done nothing to stop the others from reading the affection written plainly across his face.</p>
<p>Luke Skywalker had it bad and <em>everyone</em> knew it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as always, thank you so much for reading and supporting this fic! &lt;3&lt;3</p>
<p>This chapter was supposed to have more Din/Luke interaction, but Cara and Grogu are just the cutest duo and I had to include them. </p>
<p>I’ll try and be back soon with a third chapter. I still have that play to write, so it may be a little while before chapter 3 happens.</p>
<p>~~if you’ve made it this far, thank you again :D<br/>If you’d like to give kudos to this fic or maybe comment, it would absolutely make my day &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Sorry it’s been a while. I finished that play I had to write, then writer’s block and school work hit me like a truck. It’s been a lovely few weeks since the last update :’) </p>
<p>Then suddenly I had this huge burst of inspiration at like 4 am a day ago, and wrote 500 words from there.</p>
<p>(It’s currently 5 right now. After I post this, I’m going to sleep for a while lmao.)</p>
<p>Anyways, here it is! Din is finally awake, and now the Din/Luke interactions can begin &gt;:D <br/>~~sit down, get some water to hydrate yourself, and I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the cool space of the Imperial medical bay, Din gradually awoke to whispers. His head was spinning from what he assumed was another concussion; in his current state, his memory was a little fuzzy. All he knew was that the world looked weird through his visor and he appeared to be in enemy captivity. The Mandalorian made sure to regulate his breathing so as not to alert his potential captors that he was awake. </p>
<p>The whispers suddenly grew heated, and he was able to make out a few words.</p>
<p>“...remove his helmet...”</p>
<p>Oh <em>kriff</em> no. There was no way <em>that</em> was going to happen. In the back of his mind, he recognized that he’d already broken his Creed on Morak... and one other time? When <em>was</em> that? The gaps in his memory would be concerning if he weren’t so accustomed to receiving concussions. </p>
<p>Anyway, all of that could wait. He was potentially surrounded by hostiles in- wait he couldn’t remember that either, <em>haar'chak</em>- who may or may not be plotting to remove his <em>buy’ce.</em></p>
<p>Someone began to approach his cot. </p>
<p>The Mandalorian slowly shifted his position, lethargic enough to pass as turning in his sleep, getting ready to activate his flamethrower. When the person was just a few feet away from him, he jolted, twisting his wrist with a precise movement to scorch whoever was trying to bare his face. With Din’s expert maneuver and his feigned unconsciousness, he should have taken the target completely by surprise, buying him enough time to get up and prepare another assault. </p>
<p>They had taken his gauntlet and Din just lost the element of surprise. He sat up as quickly as he could, which then proved to be a mistake when the world immediately started swimming around him as he fell back against the cot with a thump.</p>
<p><em>Dank farrik,</em> concussions were the absolute worst. Just as he began to try again, a pair of strong hands took ahold of his shoulders, effectively pinning him to the cot. Din began to struggle against them until a familiar face popped into view, a strange sense of ease filling him.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s okay. Easy there, you’re safe.”</p>
<p>That sounded right. The man’s eyes were gentle yet comforting for some reason, even though they looked odd in his HUD. </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Wait a second- is that- that can’t be...?’</em>
</p>
<p>As Din’s brain registered that he was indeed seeing in color, the man- no, <em>his soulmate</em>- let go of him.</p>
<p>“There you are. You seem more awake this time.”</p>
<p>“This time?” Din blinked.</p>
<p>The <em>Jetti</em> huffed a laugh. He ran a hand through his sandy hair. </p>
<p>“Last time you were more out of it. The med droid over there tried to take your helmet off to asses your head injuries and apply bacta, but it must have woken you up.” Luke pointed towards the corner of the med bay that Din could make out from where he was laying. The med droid there was half melted. </p>
<p>“I was waiting in the hall with Cara and your son when you started torching the droid. You both made quite a ruckus. I heard you fall off the cot and ran in to see your flamethrower set fire to that bed.” Din followed his gaze to the bed that was in a state not unlike the droid. </p>
<p>“How long have I been asleep?” He asked. </p>
<p> “Only a few hours,” his <em>ka’rta</em> responded. “We weren’t sure how bad your concussion was, but after the incident with the med droid we didn’t want to remove your helmet while you were still unconscious.”</p>
<p>Din was grateful for the man’s respect for his Creed. Although his soulmate had already seen his face, he still had an understanding of what removing the helmet meant for Din. He did not want to take advantage of his unconsciousness, accidentally or otherwise. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” He said at last. </p>
<p>Din readjusted himself to sit up again, feeling energized enough from his impromptu nap, before a movement in his periphery drew his attention towards Cara Dune. She held Grogu in her arms, and both of them were frowning at him. </p>
<p>“After we patch you up, you’re still going to need some sleep. Passing out does not count as rest, Mando.” </p>
<p>His <em>ad’ika</em> cooed in agreement.</p>
<p>The Mandalorian sighed. So much for that. His soulmate looked slightly disturbed.</p>
<p>“Is he usually this self-destructive?” </p>
<p>Grogu trilled at the <em>Jetti,</em> and Din assumed he was communicating through the Force to convey exactly how chaotic his <em>buir</em> could be at times. <em>‘It will be fine,’</em> Din thought, <em>‘the weren’t that many notable occasions after I adopted Grogu. The worst ones were years before.’</em> </p>
<p>Then the Jedi sucked in a harsh breath. “A <em>krayt dragon?!”</em> </p>
<p>Cara stood straighter. <em>Haar'chak.</em></p>
<p>“What did he do this time?“ </p>
<p>The Jedi rounded on Din. </p>
<p>“You willingly flew into the maw of a krayt dragon?!”</p>
<p>“Hey, I had to, or else it would have swallowed Mos Pelgo-“</p>
<p>“Din. Soulmate, dearest. You <em>let it eat you,</em> without telling anyone else of your plan.”</p>
<p>“It worked out, didn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, only because the thing surfaced at the last second instead of killing you along with it!”</p>
<p>“I gave the Marshal my word, and I wasn’t about to put more people in danger-“</p>
<p>“You think this is bad, Skywalker, wait until you find out about how he tried to take on a charging Mudhorn with a knife,” Cara interrupted. “Without his beskar armor.”</p>
<p>The Mandalorian glared at her; he hoped she could sense it through his helmet. <em>‘Whose side is she on?’</em></p>
<p>Skywalker groaned at the new information. “A knife-? “</p>
<p>“The Mudhorn knocked the rifle from my grip the first time it hit me.”</p>
<p>The Jedi’s voice grew shrill. “The first time-!”</p>
<p>Cara and Grogu cackled. </p>
<p>“Look at you two. You just met, and you’re already squabbling like an old married couple.”</p>
<p>Din felt his face heat up underneath his helmet as his <em>ashi ge’sol</em> spluttered beside him. </p>
<p>“We are <em>not-“</em></p>
<p>“Save it, pretty boy. Now that Din is awake, you can treat him.” </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Pretty boy? Where had that come from?’</em>
</p>
<p>Cara turned to address the Mandalorian. “Do you want me to leave the kid here, or can I take him with me to check on Fennec and the others?”</p>
<p>Din loved his son, but he doubted he could handle any more of Grogu tattling on him to Skywalker. His <em>ad’ika</em> looked content to stay with Cara for now anyway, so he told her she could bring him with her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The two of them leaving emptied the med bay of his tormentors, but it also left him alone with his soulmate, who he still doesn’t know the name of. At this point, Din was content to let him speak first. </p>
<p>“Uh. Hello, Din. My name is Luke. Luke Skywalker. Can I help you with applying the bacta?”</p>
<p><em>‘Luke. It fits him.’</em> Din thought before he completely registered the rest of Luke’s words. The Way allowed for its upholders to show their faces to their <em>aliit.</em> </p>
<p>“That would be appreciated,” he said. Luke, however, still looked uncertain.</p>
<p>“We made sure to disable any security cameras in the med bay even before you torched the droid.” </p>
<p>Din only flinched a bit at the reminder. Though it definitely wasn’t his best moment, he had been delirious, and it was an Imperial droid trying to remove his helmet. </p>
<p>“Oh! I also do not intend to disrespect your culture, so please do not hesitate to tell me if I overstep-“</p>
<p>“It is allowed under the <em>Resol’nare.</em> We are <em>tome de ka’rta,</em> together by soul. I trust you.”</p>
<p>Though slightly taken aback, his <em>ka’rta</em> smiled at him softly. </p>
<p>“Can you remove your helmet on your own without hurting yourself?”</p>
<p>Din reached towards his <em>buy’ce.</em> He thought he would be more nervous, but instead, all he felt was a prevailing sense of calmness. Luke was his soulmate, and he remembered enough from his birth parents’ stories to know that soul bonds rarely made mistakes. Din could already tell that the man in front of him was brave and compassionate from his willingness to drop everything to answer Grogu’s call. </p>
<p>The helmet came off with minimal struggle, and Din once again met the luminous eyes of his soulmate. His mouth went dry as he grasped at something to say, anything to break the silence stretching between them.</p>
<p>“Hi.”  </p>
<p>It came out far more choked than he had intended. </p>
<p>“Hi,” Luke murmured, “let’s patch you up. What caused this?”</p>
<p>The Jedi gently brought a hand to cradle the back of Din’s head, quickly finding where the Dark Trooper did the most damage. The Mandalorian idly watched as he prepped the bacta spray.</p>
<p>“One of the Dark Troopers got the drop on me. It managed to punch my helmet into the wall before I could dispose of it.”</p>
<p>Luke winced in sympathy as he began to apply the bacta. It immediately lessened the pain Din was feeling. He closed his eyes as he sighed out in relief. </p>
<p>(The hands applying the bacta hitched for a split second, unnoticed by the Mandalorian in his state.)</p>
<p>The next few minutes passed in a comfortable quiet, only disrupted by Luke narrating his actions in case Din grew uncomfortable, an appreciated gesture. Eventually, Luke cleared his throat, setting down the bacta. </p>
<p>“I think that’s enough for now. You should get some rest. I can watch over you and wake you if needed.”</p>
<p>“Luke?” Din questioned softly. The room was growing fuzzy, more gradually this time than on the bridge. </p>
<p>The Jedi continued speaking, not hearing the Mandalorian call his name.</p>
<p>“Cara Dune will come back if there are any updates we need to be aware of. I will also be able to sense through the Force if anything happens, which is not to...”</p>
<p>“Luke.” Din tried again with no success.  </p>
<p>“...say that I don’t trust your allies. I figured you would feel better knowing-“</p>
<p>“Luke!”</p>
<p>His <em>ka’rta</em> finally paused his rambling, locking his gaze with Din’s once more.</p>
<p>“Y-yes?”</p>
<p>Din hummed. “What color are your eyes?”</p>
<p>The Jedi’s face flooded with that same warm hue Din remembered from earlier. The rest of the world faded around him as Luke responded. </p>
<p>“I, uh. It’s called blue.”</p>
<p>“Blue, that’s what your eyes are. <em>Ner ka’rta, val cuyir mesh’la.”</em></p>
<p>Din fell asleep before he could see Luke’s reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Privately, Luke was exceedingly thankful that no one saw his ensuing hysteria.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mando’a Translations (courtesy of Wookieepedia, and partially Lingojam)<br/>(In order of appearance)</p>
<p>~ <em>haar’chak</em>- damn it<br/>~ <em>buy’ce</em>- helmet<br/>~ <em>Jetti</em>- Jedi <br/>~ <em>ka’rta</em>- heart or soul<br/>~ <em>ad’ika</em>- kid, child, sweetie, son, daughter (gender neutral; ad meaning child, son, daughter + suffix ‘ika becoming ‘little one’)<br/>~ <em>buir</em>- parent, father, mother (gender neutral) <br/>~ <em>ashi ge’sol</em>- other half<br/>~ <em>aliit</em>- family, clan, tribe <br/>~ <em>Resol’nare</em>- meaning ‘six actions,’ the central tenets of Mandalorian life; basically, it’s the creed they all adhere to, though there are different interpretations <br/>~ <em>tome de ka’rta</em>- literally ‘together by heart/soul’<br/>~ <em>ner ka’rta</em>- my heart; my soul <br/>~ <em>val cuyir mesh’la</em> - they are beautiful</p>
<p>We all wanted fluff, but instead Din and Luke are bickering himbos for almost 2k words. I’m so, so, <em>so</em> sorry. </p>
<p>(haha no i’m not) </p>
<p>Me putting in italics, practically in tears: lol this will be <em>so much fun</em> to code later :’)</p>
<p>~~your comments give me life. also if you’re reading this i love you &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://youtu.be/rnw-TRbTng8</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why was it so quiet? Luke begged the Force to make the ground swallow him whole to save him from the sheer awkwardness that filled the bridge. For some reason, everyone seemed content to just stare at each other in tense silence. Bo-Katan Kryze and Koska Reeves were really starting to concern Luke. <em>‘Are they... are they sizing me up?’</em></p><p>He kept his hands where they could see them; he wanted this to be over as soon as possible with no unnecessary complications. </p><p>The Mandalorian women shifted, the redhead clenching her fist as she continued to glare at everything in sight. </p><p>Not for the first time, Luke wished he could trade places with Din, who was passed out behind him on the floor. Or at least, Luke thought he was. It was kind of difficult to tell with the helmet back on, and the bacta could still take a little longer to kick in. If his soulmate was awake, he was happy to pretend otherwise and leave Luke alone to deal with his angry companions. <em>‘You know what? Din better actually be unconscious,’</em> the Jedi thought bitterly. He would have felt somewhat guilty about that particular line of thought, but the tension in the room was starting to get to him.</p><p>Past Kryze and Reeves, the elevator dinged with a new arrival, and with it, Luke felt the weight of another gaze flicker across the room before settling on him. This person felt familiar to him in a slightly terrifying way, and the Jedi wondered for a moment if the assassin woman had actually mentioned Fett earlier. </p><p>He slowly angled himself towards the person, praying to the Force that he was mistaken. Then the person who just had to be <em>Boba kriffing Fett</em> spoke up. </p><p>“Skywalker.”</p><p><em>’Ah, fuck,’</em> Luke winced, <em>‘he does not sound happy.’</em></p><p>Luke braced himself for a moment, before completely facing him with diplomatically folded hands and what he knew was a forced smile.</p><p>“Boba Fett. You’re looking...”</p><p>Mid-sentence, the bounty hunter had taken off his helmet, revealing multiple jagged scars crisscrossing his head and face. Unsurprisingly, he was scowling at Luke. </p><p>“...well. Uh.” Luke cleared his throat and averted his eyes. </p><p>Luke could tell Cara was fighting to keep her composure. </p><p>“You two know each other?”</p><p>The larger man turned his dark look on Cara.</p><p>“His friend threw me into a Sarlacc pit.”</p><p>Luke knew he could probably take Boba Fett in a fight if he used the Force, but this man seemed to be a friend of Din’s, and his main quarrel had to be with Han. As long as everyone played nice and Han never ran into Fett again, Luke wouldn’t have to upset his soulmate. He tried for a diplomatic response. </p><p>“If Han were here, I’m sure he would offer heartfelt apologies for the pain he caused you.” </p><p>“If Solo were here, I would kill him where he stood.” </p><p>Luke flinched. That was definitely not the right thing to say. <em>‘Dammit, Leia, you told me to apologize for Han if I ever ran into someone who knew him.’</em></p><p>“Please don’t shoot my brother-in-law.”</p><p>Fett’s scowl morphed into an unsettling grin as he flexed then clenched his hands.</p><p>“I never said I was going to shoot him. Strangulation would suit him better.”</p><p>Luke wasn’t sure how serious Fett was, so he stayed silent. The tension on the bridge was so palpable that Luke felt its mirror tenfold through the Force, along with something else. The Force was trying to tell him something.</p><p>He paused for a moment, attempting to puzzle it out. <em>‘Wait a second-‘</em></p><p>“Din, you bastard, I know you’re awake! Get up and help me out here!”</p><p>A groan came from the suit of beskar on the floor, and Fett barked out a startled laugh.</p><p>Luke watched as Din shifted from where he was seated against the console. Grogu squealed in his arms as he stood up, far too slowly for Luke’s liking. </p><p>“Please ask your friend not to kill mine.”</p><p>“I have no control over what Boba does in his free time.”</p><p>“Right you are, Djarin.” The bounty hunter smirked. </p><p>“Although, you don’t have to look so worried, Skywalker. I doubt I would be able to do any harm to Solo when he is so closely guarded by the New Republic in his cushy little prison. As long as I never see that <em>hut’uun</em> again, you have little to fear from me.”</p><p>Din nodded at him in approval while Grogu clapped, and Luke had to pinch the bridge of his nose to ward off an oncoming headache. </p><p>Bo-Katan chose that moment to step forward. </p><p>“As fun as all of this is, he still has something I want.” The hostility dripped from her voice as she rounded on Din.</p><p>Cara Dune spoke up, all traces of amusement gone from her demeanor.“He offered it to you multiple times, but you refused.”</p><p>“The Darksaber is my birthright, and that zealot stole it from me!”</p><p>Boba Fett looked positively gleeful.</p><p>“Djarin has the Darksaber?” </p><p>Kryze turned her acidic glare onto him. </p><p>“As I said, he-“</p><p>Fennec Shand cut her off. “You should have seen her face when he came in with the Moff in handcuffs.” Fett chuckled.</p><p>“Was he holding the Darksaber?”</p><p>“Yes,” Cara reiterated. “He held it behind Gideon’s back while they marched, urging him forward.”</p><p>Luke knew there was something important about the blade. He could feel it in the Force even before Bo-Katan said anything. It practically glowed from where it hung on Din’s belt, feeling almost content with its new master.</p><p>“Is that so, princess?” </p><p>All restraint she possessed evaporated at the monicker. Kryze growled as she lunged for the man, before abruptly stopping as her companion restrained her.</p><p>The tension in the room skyrocketed, as hands drifted towards their weapons. Luke had no idea if he should step in, much less how to do so should the situation further escalate. </p><p>“Koska, let me go-!”</p><p>The other woman’s face held a concerned expression, but she did not let go. Reeves whispered something in Bo-Katan’s ear, but it had no effect on her as she struggled to get out of her hold. Kryze continued to struggle in the other woman’s vice-grip. </p><p>“Bo, you shouldn’t-“</p><p>“<em>Udesii,</em> princess. Don’t do something you’ll regret later.”</p><p>
  <em>“K'uur, aruetii-“</em>
</p><p>“That is enough!” Din’s voice was quiet, though firm and commanding in nature. It left no room for argument. He stood firm as all eyes turned towards him. </p><p>“Bo-Katan, your quarrel is with me.” </p><p>Kryze grinned at him, sharp and sardonic. “So let’s talk then, shall we?” She gestured towards the hallway in a mocking bow. </p><p>“After you, <em>Mand’alor.”</em></p>
<hr/><p>In the end, negotiations didn’t last long. Luke wasn’t quite sure what they had agreed on, but when they returned, neither Mandalorian seemed to be open to questions. </p><p>Din still had the Darksaber on his hip, and Luke felt more than a little apprehensive towards the satisfaction that was broadcasted through the Force in waves. If the saber was sentient... well, that could be another problem for later. </p><p>As it was, Luke was struggling to pilot the X-Wing with his soulmate pressed so closely to his back. He let out a shaky exhale, to which Grogu giggled at from his lap. Din shifted behind him, his knee bumping into Luke’s side. They both froze for a split second.</p><p>Din mumbled an apology. </p><p>Luke just sighed. “You’re fine. I probably should have brought a larger ship.”</p><p>And stars, was that an understatement. Departure from the Imperial light cruiser had been a fumbling affair. Boba Fett had already left with Shand and Dune, along with the captive Moff Gideon. Din had offered to take one of the Imperial shuttles, but the sight of that ship following Luke’s X-Wing would have stirred up several issues as they moved through any New Republic space. They also hadn’t wanted to provoke Bo-Katan any further by taking a shuttle, as the Jedi could sense her watching them through the ship’s surveillance system. With little time to figure out any other solutions, the three of them just awkwardly squeezed into the X-Wing together. </p><p>Luke genuinely regretted his lack of foresight. <em>Kriff’s sake,</em> what if Grogu had been a human child? The Force beacon hadn’t been very clear on the child’s species, after all. </p><p>Behind him, the Mandalorian cleared his throat. “So. How much longer until we reach Yavin?” </p><p>Luke glanced at the nav computer and winced. </p><p>“It should be just a few more hours. We’re taking a less streamlined route to avoid being trailed.”</p><p>He felt the other man settle in behind him, preparing for the long flight ahead. </p><p>Luke just knew that Leia was going to be all over him for this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mando’a Translations (courtesy of Wookieepedia)<br/>(In order of appearance)</p><p>~ <em>hut’uun</em>- coward; an extreme insult in Mando’a<br/>~ <em>Udesii</em>- "Calm down" or "take it easy"<br/>~ <em>K'uur</em>- “Hush!” or “Shut up!”, “Be quiet!”, etc.<br/>~ <em>aruetii</em>- outsider or traitor; colloquially a "non-Mandalorian" </p><p>I rewrote this chapter so many times, but I was never really happy with it. I feel like this story is kind of drifting from the original plot. I guess that’s the issue with these soulmate fics- once they make eye contact/complete the bond, there’s really not much more to happen ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>I think after the next chapter there might be a bonus one set a few years later. Either way, nothing’s set in stone, so I’d be up for suggestions.</p><p>Thanks again for reading, commenting, and kudos-ing &lt;3 (because holy heck that’s a lot of hits and kudos! :’D)</p><p> </p><p>~~your support means a lot to me :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mando’a Translations (courtesy of Wookieepedia)<br/>(In order of appearance)</p><p>~ <em>beroya</em>- bounty hunter<br/>~ <em>aliit</em>- family, clan, tribe<br/>~ <em>Mando’ad</em>- Mandalorian, Mandalorian people; Literally: “Son/Daughter of Mandalore”<br/>~ <em>Jetti</em>- Jedi<br/>~ <em>buy’ce</em>- helmet<br/>~ <em>ad’ika</em>- kid, child, sweetie, son, daughter (gender neutral; ad meaning child, son, daughter + suffix ‘ika becoming ‘little one’)<br/>~ <em>Manda’yaim</em>- the planet Mandalore<br/>~ <em>Mand’alor</em>- “sole ruler,” leader of the Mandalorians<br/>~ <em>buir</em>- parent, father, mother (gender neutral)<br/>~ <em>cabur</em>- protector, guardian<br/>~ <em>di’kut</em>- fool, idiot, useless individual<br/>~ <em>mesh’la</em>- beautiful</p><p>Thanks for reading! I really had fun writing this. Hope the change in mood and tone didn’t give you too much whiplash; I know it went from angst to introspection to characters being awkward himbos, but I wanted to have some interaction between Din and Luke here since they didn’t in the show (I wanted to explore a little bit of their dynamic as soulmates). I know Mando might be end up freaking out over his broken Creed in the third season, but that doesn’t exist yet so as of right now here’s my thoughts on what could possibly happen. </p><p>I’m thinking of making a second part in Luke’s POV (I’ll dial it down on the angst and focus on more Din/Luke interaction) if y’all are interested ;) </p><p>Originally, I also considered having Grogu and Din be platonic, familial soulmates before I realized that Grogu would only be able to see in color for a fraction of his life because in this trope, the world loses color when your soulmate dies, sooo :,&lt;  that did not end up happening. I decided to give him two amazing space dads instead. Maybe I’ll play around with that idea...</p><p>Anyway, if you’ve made it this far, thank you so much :D<br/>If you’d like to give kudos to this fic or maybe comment, it would absolutely make my day &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>